The Chosen Undead
The Chosen Undead is the main protagonist of the first Dark Souls. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *The Hunter vs The Chosen Undead *Kirito vs The Chosen Undead *[[The Chosen Undead vs. The Last Dragonborn|'The Chosen Undead vs. The Last Dragonborn']] Possible Opponents *Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) *Wolf (Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice) History The title of "Chosen Undead" is a reference to a prophecy concerning the end of the Age of Fire. It states that at the very end of the Age of Fire, an undead champion will appear and undertake the pilgrimage to ring the Bells of Awakening in "the Land of Ancient Lords," Lordran. The Chosen Undead is presumed to be the descendant of the Furtive Pygmy, one of the original Lords who claimed the Dark Soul. Death Battle Info Background * Gender: Varies (player selected) * Species: Undead Powers & Abilities * Skilled with all sorts of weapons * Highly athletic & acrobatic Sorcery * Soul Arrow: Fires a blast of weakly homing magic energy at the opponent. Deals 1.1X the Magic Adjust of the equipped catalyst as damage. Fast cast time. (30 Uses) * Great Soul Arrow: Same as Soul Arrow, but deals 1.3X the Magic Adjust of the equipped catalyst as damage, & has a slower cast time. (20 Uses) * Heavy Soul Arrow: Same as Great Soul Arrow, but deals 1.8X the Magic Adjust of the equipped catalyst as damage, & has a slower cast time. (12 Uses) * Great Heavy Soul Arrow: Same as Heavy Soul Arrow, but deals 2.2X the Magic Adjust of the equipped catalyst as damage, & has a slower cast time. (8 Uses) * Homing Soulmass: Spawns up to 5 orbs of magic energy that float around the Undead until an enemy come into range, to which they will launch themselves at the enemy, dealing roughly 0.7X the equipped catalyst's Magic Adjust per orb. Can't track transparent enemies. (10 Uses) * Homing Crystal Soulmass: Same as Homing Soulmass, but stronger. (10 Uses) * Soul Spear: Throws a spear of magic energy in a straight line that damages multiple enemies. Deals damage equivalent to 2.7X the equipped catalyst's Magic Adjust. Relatively fast casting time. (4 Uses) * Crystal Soul Spear: Same as Soul Spear, but deals 3.3X catalyst Magic Adjust, & slightly homes in on enemies. (4 Uses) * White Dragon Breath: Conjures crystals along the ground & wall in front of the Undead. Long cast time. (20 Uses) * Magic Weapon: Increases the Magic damage of the equipped weapon by 0.8X the equipped catalyst's Magic Adjust. Lasts for 1 minute. (5 Uses) * Great Magic Weapon: Same as Magic Weapon, but the damage increase is 1.1X the Magic Adjust. (3 Uses) * Crystal Magic Weapon: Same as Great Magic Weapon, but the damage increase is 1.4X the Magic Adjust. (3 Uses) * Magic Shield: Magically enhances the equipped shield for 15 seconds. (5 Uses) * Strong Magic Shield: Same as Magic Shield, but stronger. (3 Uses) * Aural Decoy: Creates sound in a chosen spot to distract enemies. (20 Uses) * Hush: Silences the Undead's movement for 30 seconds. (6 Uses) * Fall Control: Greatly reduces fall damage, silences falls, & eliminates fall stun for 45 seconds. (10 Uses) * Hidden Weapon: Makes the Undead's weapon invisible. (3 Uses) * Hidden Body: Makes the Undead's body transparent for 20 seconds. (3 Uses) * Repair: Repairs one held equipment by 150 durability. (1 Use) * Cast Light: Creates a ball of light above the Undead's head that illuminates his surroundings for 5 minutes. (3 Uses) * Chameleon: Disguises the Undead as an inanimate object based on the current environment. (11 Uses) * Remedy: Cures all negative status effects besides Curse. (4 Uses) * Resist Curse: Eliminates Curse buildup. (4 Uses) * Dark Orb: Shoots a large orb of darkness. Long casting time. Drains a good deal of stamina. (12 Uses) * Dark Bead: Fires 7 dark orbs in a roughly 60 degree angle. Slower than average casting time. (6 Uses) * Dark Fog: Creates a cloud of poison fog in a targeted location. The poison deals 4 damage per second for 3 minutes, totaling at 720 damage in 3 minutes. Relatively slow cast time. (2 Uses) * Pursuers: Same as Homing Soulmass, but slower & home in more aggressively. Longer than average cast time. (3 Uses) Miracles * Heal: Heals by 3X the Magic Adjust of the equipped talisman. Somewhat long casting time. (5 Uses) * Great Heal Excerpt: Heals by 8X the Magic Adjust of the equipped talisman. Fairly long casting time. (1 Use) * Great Heal: Heals by 3X the Magic Adjust of the equipped talisman. Somewhat long casting time. (3 Uses) * Soothing Sunlight: Heals self & allies by a large amount based on Magic Adjust. (3 Uses) * Replenishment: Recovers 10 HP a second for a minute, totaling at 600 HP healed. (2 Uses) * Bountiful Sunlight: Same as Replenishment, but heals allies. (2 Uses) * Force: Creates a small shock wave that staggers enemies & deflects projectiles. Deals no damage. Fast cast time. (21 Uses) * Wrath of the Gods: Same as Force, but deals damage. (3 Uses) * Emit Force: Charges up an explosive ball of energy & shoots it in a straight line. (6 Uses) * Magic Barrier: Boosts Magic Defense for 40 seconds. (4 Uses) * Great Magic Barrier: Same as Magic Barrier, but stronger. (2 Uses) * Karmic Justice: Triggers a shock wave if HP is damaged 5 times consecutively. Lasts for 1 minute. (4 Uses) * Vow of Silence: Prevents the use of any magic within its area of effect, this includes enemies, self, & allies. Lasts for 30 seconds. (2 Uses) * Tranquil Walk of Peace: Slows down nearby enemies by (basically) making them 50% heavier. Lasts for 10 seconds. (5 Uses) * Lightning Spear: Throws a bolt of lightning. Long cast time. Long range. Has a larger area of effect when thrown in water. (10 Uses) * Great Lightning Spear: Same as Lightning Spear, but stronger. (10 Uses) * Sunlight Spear: Same as Great Lightning Spear, but stronger. (5 Uses) * Sunlight Blade: Adds 1.8X the Magic Adjust of the equipped talisman to the Undead's equipped weapon in Lightning damage. Lasts for 1 minute. (1 Use) * Darkmoon Blade: Adds 1.8-2.1X the Magic Adjust of the equipped talisman to the Undead's equipped weapon in Magic damage. Lasts for 1 minute. (1 Use) * Gravelord Sword Dance: Causes 20 spikes to jut from the ground around the Undead. Won't hit places the Undead can't see (eg. behind walls). Long casting time, & can't move during the cast. (2 Uses) * Gravelord Greatsword Dance: Same as Gravelord Sword Dance, but stronger. (2 Uses) Pyromancy * Fireball: Throws a fireball that creates small explosion when it hits. Deals 1.8X Magic Adjust. Somewhat long cast time. (8 Uses) * Fire Orb: Same as Fireball, but has a larger explosion, & deals 2.2X Magic Adjust. (6 Uses) * Great Fireball: Same as Fire Orb, but has a larger explosion, & deals 3X Magic Adjust. (4 Uses) * Great Chaos Fireball: Same as Great Fireball, but explodes into a pool of lava. (4 Uses) * Firestorm: Summons 17 pillars of fire from the ground around them. Long cast time. (~2 Uses) * Fire Tempest: Same as Firestorm, but stronger. (~2 Uses) * Chaos Storm: Same as Firestorm, but stronger, & leaves pools of lava in place of the pillars. (~2 Uses) * Combustion: Creates a small, fiery explosion in front the Undead. (16 Uses) * Great Combustion: Same as Combustion, but stronger. (8 Uses) * Fire Surge: Shoots a continuous stream of fire. Quick cast time. (80 Uses) * Fire Whip: Releases a stream of fire. (~3 Uses) * Chaos Fire Whip: Same as Fire Whip, but leaves a trail of lava behind. (~3 Uses) * Poison Mist: Blows poisonous mist at the enemy. Poison deals 3.75 damage per second. (3 Uses) * Toxic Mist: Same as Poisonous Mist, but inflicts Toxic instead of Poison. Deals 6 damage per second for 10 minutes (totaling at 3,600 damage in 10 minutes). (1 Use) * Acid Surge: Breathes acidic gas at the opponent, wearing down their weapons & armor. (2 Uses) * Flash Sweat: Reduces fire damage by 45% for 30 seconds. (3 Uses) * Iron Flesh: Turns the Undead metallic, increasing durability by 40%, reduces lightning defense by 45%, makes him hard to stagger, & slows him down, all for 30 seconds. (3 Uses) * Power Within: Raises attack power by 40% for 100 seconds, but removes 1% of HP each second, potentially killing the Undead if not used correctly. (1 Use) * Undead Rapport: Turns undead enemies into allies for 30 seconds. (7 Uses) * Black Flame: Same as Great Combustion, but stronger. (8 Uses) Equipment * Various weapons * Various shields * Various sets of armor * Various bows & arrows * Various catalysts * Various talismans * Various Rings ** Red Tearstone Ring: Boosts Attack by 50% when HP falls below 20%. * Repairbox: Used to fix worn equipment. * Estus Flask: Can drink its contents to heal. * Firebomb: A small, throwable bomb that creates a fiery explosion upon impact. * Black Firebomb: A stronger firebomb. * Throwing Knives: Throwable knives * Gold Pine Resin: Can be applied to enchantable weapons to temporarily add 150 lightning damage to it. Feats * Defeated the Asylum Demon & the Taurus Demon, both 5 meter tall monsters, early in the game. ** The attacks from these monsters were calculated to be anywhere from Small Building level to City Block level. * Defeated the Titanite Demon, a demon made of titanite that wields lightning. ** Lightning releases 5 gigajoules of energy, which is Building level. ** It also moves at 220,000 mph. * Defeated the Gaping Dragon, a dragon so large it could smash stone pillars with no effort. ** This was calculated to be City Block level by Vrokorta. * Defeated Lord Gwyn, the strongest Lord of Cinder. ** The Lords were strong enough to sustain the Sun. Faults * Certain items/magic are consumable, & can't be used once they run out. * If a weapon is used for too long, it'll run out of durability & break. * Can't use a buff if another buff is already in effect. Gallery Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Undead Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Knight Category:Warrior Category:Home Console Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Spear Wielders Category:Poison Users Category:Shield Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Axe Wielders Category:Mace Users Category:Whip Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Summoners Category:FromSoftware Characters Category:JRPG Characters Category:Priest/Priestess Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Playable Character Category:Main Protagonist Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Marksman Category:Combatants with multiple armors